I Want a Baby!
by foodnetworkstar
Summary: Kagome wants a baby boy, and when she lets it slip while in a day dream, she finds herself in akward situations. Inuyasha is lost too! InuxKag


Yeah, I really should be working on "I'm Right Here and Very Real", but when inspiration strikes, you just go to write.

Disclaimer: This is a story where Kagome is OOC, so you know I don't own it.

* * *

**I Want a Baby**

Kagome was sitting in the classroom, learn about things that supposedly happened in feudal Japan that really didn't. Her teacher's monotone voice was really annoying her because she was being put to sleep. She gazed out the window, wishing Inuyasha would come barreling through it to rescue her. But she knew better.

A loud ring interrupted her daydream of Inuyasha coming to save her. She was starting to think that school was a demon just like Inuyasha.

She gazed up at her friends as they talked about Yuka's first kiss. She sighed, letting her mind wander to the subject of Inuyasha.

"I want a baby, a baby boy." She said aloud.

"What?!" the trio yelped.

"Did your insane boyfriend place ideas into your head?" Eri demanded standing up.

"Yeah," the other chided.

"What kind of ideas?" Kagome asked totally unaware of what she had stated.

* * *

Kagome walked home cursing her friends. They had quite rudely informed her that they were to have a talk with her boyfriend, who really was only a friend, about placing ideas into her easily influenced head.

'If I was easily influenced, Koga and I would have twenty kids by now!' Kagome thoughts raged, but were soon stilled at the sight of Inuyasha standing on the shrine's steps.

"Kagome!" he yelled almost happily.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running towards him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him fully on the lips.

His eyes shot open as he stared at her. Slowly he let himself melt into the kiss. His arms snaked around her small waist, and a low growl of contentment erupted from his lips.

Kagome slowly pulled back from their heavenly contact to whisper into his puppy ear, "Quick, bring me to my room."

He nodded and pulled her to his chest, and bounded to her sanctuary. He faintly heard the three voices yelling for them to go back there. Right now, his entire mind was focused on Kagome, his bitch.

Kagome, as soon as they were in her room, ran to the door and locked it. "Whew, that was close." She exclaimed, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor. "I owe you one Inuyasha!"

'I know how you could make it up…' his mind wandered to fantasies that he had quite often.

'No,' he scolded himself, 'does not want you, nor love you.'

"Why were you so determined to get away from those three-" he was cut off by banging on the door.

"Kagome, open up!! You are way too young-" But before they could finish, Mrs. Higurashi walked by and began to talk.

"My, my girls, what seems to be the issue? Is it so wrong to want a child of your own?"

"At her age, yes!! She should be thinking about boys, not her future!" the trouble some trio sounded exasperated.

"Why don't you girls go home now, I'll deal with this."

"But-"

"Now."

The sound of scuffling feet was heard, then a soft knock at the door.

"May I come in young lady?"

"Yes, Mama." Kagome opened the door and stepped aside as her mother walk in.

"Now you two, I want a grandchild. So I expect you two get to that on the double. You are dismissed." And with that she walked back out.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "I think I am missing a big part of this story."

"More than likely you are, Inuyasha." Kagome shook her head. 'Got to stop going into my own world.'

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were traveling looking for the pink things that glowed, when Kagome said,

"I want a baby boy."

Shippo's eyes bulged out, and he turned to Inuyasha, and then tackled him.

"Stop putting ideas into Mama Kagome's head, meanie!!" He shrieked as he hit Inuyasha's chest.

"Why does everyone think that Inuyasha is forcing himself on me?!" Kagome closed her eyes and yelled.

"I would gladly give that young child Miss Kagome." Miroku murmured, reaching out a hand to Kagome.

"Get your filthy hands off of her, monk!" Inuyasha threatened Miroku, desperately trying to get the baby fox off of him.

"Don't worry Kagome; we'll have plenty of babies."

"Koga, where did you come from?!" Kagome yelped, staring at the wolf prince.

"Why, I was following your beautiful sent, when I heard you say you wanted a baby boy." Koga announced proudly.

"Well, I…umm…Inuyasha help me!" Kagome turned to him with a upset face, "Make him go away!"

"Gladly." Inuyasha said drawing the Testigua.

"You want a fight, puppy? Bring it." Koga growled jumping towards Inuyasha.

"Knock it off." Kagome said. "I told you to make him go away, not kill him. Let's go Inuyasha; he's not worth our time."

* * *

Kagome watched flies go head first into the flames, willing herself to sleep.

"Can't sleep?" Inuyasha's voice softened as he spoke to her. He reached down and tucked a wandering strand of hair back behind her delicate ear.

"No, not really." Kagome sighed. So many people tell her his hands only kill, can only do harm, but, then why are they so gentle when they hold her? Why do they comfort her when she is scared, frightened? Why are they the ones that will hold her if she is worried about him? How many times will she yell at the villagers that they had a fight that was only verbal, he never attacked her? She sighed again, turning her head to look at him.

"Do you need to talk?" His eyes were one of his most outstanding features, and they were gazing deeply into her blue ones.

"No, I need to be held." Kagome blinked slowly as she reached up a hand to tenderly stroke his cheek.

"I can do that." Inuyasha picked her up and set her tenderly into his lap. "Is that better?"

"Yes, much better." Kagome snuggled into his arms.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and a soft smile spread across his lips. He dropped his head and nuzzled her neck. He was greeted by her laughter. Taking his time, he brought his head back to rest against the tree that was behind him.

"Kagome, will you be my mate after we kill Naraku?" He whispered softly into the night.

"Yes, I will…"

The two lovers held each other through the night, looking to their bright future together…

* * *

Well folks, that's my story! Don't worry; if you are a reader of "I'm Right Here and Very Real", I've already started writing the next chapter.

If you want another chapter about their future, let me know.

Thanx.

foodnetworkstar


End file.
